Roleplaying Room Radoomess Invader Zim A Story
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: A story based on a roleplay. DAOC Three girls from our world have entered Zims world. A Pluto girl is trying to learn about humans. A new Irken Kloof has gotten on Leaunas death list. Zim is tired of all the nonsence. On Permanent hiatus. Sorry
1. Chapter 1 The Madness Begins

Invader Becky: Why am I starting another story when I have three unfinished? Cause I want to.Clad:This is based on a role-play and other Greenjellos way of writing random stories and her way.  
Invader Becky:Er, this is mostly based off of a role-play I'm doing with Ayase since everyone left we continued and it got more crazy. Clad:Warning: Might cause confusion. Rated T for swears and pervertness.  
Invader Becky:Enjoy. Read and Review Zim's fist command you!  
Clad:No flames or Gir will eat your tacos!  
Invader Becky:Warning! If you don't like characters liking ocs then leave shoo.Nah stay.  
Clad:No flames.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Invader Zim" Jhonen Vasquez does. I don't own the " role-play" Aseret Kitsune does and she never responds.

Summary: Zim and friends in a wild adventure that will never end. Based on a role-play.

Role-playing Room Randomness/ Invader Zim Wild and Crazy Adventure

Age: Dib:13  
Age: Zim: 14 or 138  
Age:Skoodge: 12 or 138  
Age: Gaz:12  
Age:Tak:13 or 139

Chapter 1 The Madness Begins

Within the depths of an ego, handsome alien's lab was a giant robotic weapon. The Megadoomer 2 that stood sixty feet tall and glowed in the dark was created by the great one and only Zim. He wanted to tell someone about his fabulous destructive weapon. After all he was great and the world needed to know that no one was greater than Zim. "Bwahahahahaha!!" he evilly cackled raising his gloved fists. Which you will obey for they are hot I say! "Gir, come here! I have designed the most magnificent weapon to destroy the filthy ,Dibstink," Zim happily ordered, proud of himself.

Gir didn't answer instead a short, cuddly alien named Skoodge came out of the basement. Skoodge was sent to Earth so the Tallest wouldn't have to deal with him. His only concerned was to help Zim take over humanity for now. "Hi, Zim, were going to be late for school and it's my first day," he complained. His eyes widened at seeing the Megadoomer 2. Skoodge grinned a smile wider than when you're at a dentist office getting a tooth filled. "Wow! Neat!" he happily exclaimed. Zim beamed with pride. "That's way better than my missile," Skoodge stated. He took off a black sheet revealing a missile two hundred feet tall. Zim frowned. "This missile can destroy anything from within a thousand miles! Neat Eh?" he asked, grinning. Zim's ego deflated like a balloon that was popped by a cat.

Right then Gir fell from the ceiling hitting the floor with a loud clank. "Hello floor! How are you?" Gir happily asked. Gir was the cutest and annoying robot ever for he will rule you all.

"Zim, I misplaced my bomb. Have you seen it?" Skoodge asked worriedly.

Meanwhile Gaz was getting ready to go to school. This scary girl hated life all she cared about was winning her game which seemed impossible. "Come here now, Dib, I don't want to be late for school," Gaz hissed how she loathed her brother. She loathed everything in the world and always would.

Dib ran downstairs in the same clothes he aways wore making you wonder. Does he ever change? "Coming, Gaz, I was looking for my camera after school I'm going to spy on Zim and find out what his next evil plan is," Dib quickly stated. For he was the only one to save mankind and you gotta love his bighead.

"Your going to spy on Zim again?" she sighed annoyed. Never seeing the point since Zim was an idiot. After two years he didn't destroy the Earth on the contrary he saved it twice!

"Yeah...Want to join me? I'm going to go in his house disguised as an Irken. Zim will never suspect that," Dib said in a sneaky tone.

Gaz glared. "Sure, not! Have fun getting yourself killed," she coldly stated. Staring a cold stare that would freeze the sun.

"You'll thank me one day, Gaz, you all will. And Zim will finally be exposed! Bwahahahahaha! Dib laughed. Laughing a laugh that could frighten small children.

"Whatever," Gaz uncaring said and slammed the door.

Meanwhile, Gir was running around in circles creating a giant hole that an unhappy Zim would have to fix.

Elsewhere. "Zim, have you seen my bomb? Skoodge asked again moving stuff around looking for his misplaced bomb. "It's very small the size of a peanut," he said to a non listening Zim.

"And you call yourself an Invader!" Tak yells stepping out of the shadows. "You can't even remember where you keep your weapons of destruction!" she spat. "Anyway, I HAVE COME FOR MY REVENGE, ZIM!" Tak yelled. Tak only wanted to prove herself to the Tallest and to destroy Zim. Zim was first on her list.

"Well, actually, the Tallest, fired me," Skoodge states with a frown. "I think I left it near Girs waffle mix," Skoodge says remembering.

Tak looked confused and raised an invisible eyebrow. "Waffles?" she asks, confused.

"Yeah, Gir was making Zim waffles. I didn't have any did you Zim?" Skoodge asked.

Gir came through the door in his dog suit holding a plate of waffles. "WAFFLES FOR ALL!" he yells happily and starts throwing waffles at the Irkens.

"And the idiocy continues," Tak yawned, dodging waffles.

Skoodge takes a hard flung waffle to the face and crashes into the wall. "Well that made my day slightly better," Tak says.

"Owww! The waffle hurts!" Skoodge squeals, running around in circles and bumps into Zim. Zim falls down and he's flat! Skoodge looks confused. "This is cardboard!" he exclaims. "Where's Zim? he asks, confused.

Zim suddenly drops down from the wires on the celling and attacks Tak from behind. "Gah!" she yells wheezing, and grabs one of the wires, and starts to strangle Zim.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Skoodge shouts, and blasted Tak with a laser gun.

Suddenly, Gir starts screaming crazily and grabs onto Tak's antenna. Skoodge sees something on the floor. "Hey! I found my bomb!" Skoodge happily states and picks it up. "Uh oh! This bomb will explode in ten minutes! he yells and starts running around in circles screaming.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Were doomed!" Gir shouts happily and Tak throws him off her antennas


	2. Chapter 2 Squirrels Deliver Bad Luck

Invader Becky: Chocolate Chip cookies for those who reviewed my last chapter. Don't be shy take them for I don't need them. EAT THE COOKIES I SAY!  
Clad:Review please.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Invader Zim" Jhonen Vasquez does. I don't own the "Role-play" Aseret Kitsune does and she never responds.

Chapter 2 Squirrels Deliver Bad Luck

Skoodge still running creating a hole thought of something. "Here you take it. I don't know how to shut if off," Skoodge said's, scared and throws the bomb to Tak.

"It's your bomb. You turn it off!" Tak said's annoyed and throws the bomb back to Skoodge.

Skoodge face shows a look the kind off look you get when someone goes behind and said's BOO! He realized something. Something bad. "Wait a minute," he said his face panic stricken. "That's not my bomb! My bomb was smaller!" Skoodge screeches looking utterly terrified.

"YOU IDIOT!" Tak screeched her eyes showing furry. Tak gave Skoodge an annoyed scowl. A scowl that would put Ms.Bitters scowl to shame.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Skoodge yells defenselessly. "And who cares about a stupid bomb? Zim will know what to do!" Skoodge triumphantly states, smiling. "I hope," he whispers.

"Hah! Like we can trust Zim," Tak scoffed crossing her arms.

Skoodge was Zim's best friend so he defended him and you gotta love Skoodge for his loyalty. "What are you saying? Zim threw me in a pit! He's the most trustful guy I know!" Skoodge defends. He then realizes that being pushed into that pit wasn't very nice or fun.

Gir and Minimoose are playing "Dance Like a Monkey" while this is happening.

"Well at least I have my figure," Skoodge said and he ponders that fact. He's fat and short what kind of figure is that? A adorable one. "What am I saying?" he yells shaking Tak. "Were doomed!" Skoodge shouts and Tak throws him off.

Tak picks the bomb up and throws it out of the house. She smiles in victory. "Problem solved," Tak states dusting her gloved hands off.

Skoodge stares at her in a creepy way that frightens me and you. "YAY I LOVE YOU!" Skoodge yells happily and hugs Tak, squeezing her.

Tak gets very angry. "Get off of me before I stuff my boot where the sun doesn't shine!" she threatened and Skoodge let go.

"But, I don't have one of those" he grins.

Tak glares at Skoodge for a while. The kind of glare that could make you think. Do you know that Pie isn't pie it's a stupid math problem!

Keef comes in and sees Tak. "Hi! Where's Zim? Will you be my friend?" he asks Tak in his creepy grin. A grin that could cause you to throw snowballs made of donuts at your worst enemy. The kind of grin that you want to take big eraser and erase it off.

She glared at the human. "No," Tak replies flatly. "I came here to get my revenge on Zim and I get annoyed by morons," Tak scoffed.

A squirrel came in and ate Keefs greasy head. Kidding Keef chased the Zim squirrel while Gir ate his nuts. "Zim! Wait!" Keef yells and runs off.

A transmission screen pops up showing a sleeping Red and Purple. Purple is eating Red's fries. Purple sees Tak and Skoodge. "Tak, munch we want you to munch help Skoodge munch and Zim munch take over munch planet Smurth or Kurth. Whatever it's called," he said eating.

Tak face gives a look of horror. Horror like seeing a movie were squirrels eat brains. Horror like giving up your sainty after watching Invader Zim for twenty four hours. "NO! PLEASE, MY TALLEST! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I CAN'T WORK WITH THESE IDIOTS!" she screeched showing puppy dog eyes.

Tallest Purple glared angrily at Tak. After all he was the Tallest and needed respect and more cheese on the fries. "Well to bad," he sneered. "Unless you're tall you gotta do what I say. And I say invade the planet with Skoodge," Purple ordered and took a drink from a sleeping Red. "Or be banished to Foodcourtia," Purple ordered drinking poopsi. "Now if you excuse me I have to get more fries," Purple said finishing off Reds drink. The transmission was cut.

Skoodge smiled weakly at her. "Well I guess squirrels bring bad luck," he states and she kicks him in the stomach.

Clad:Review please

Invader Becky:They make me happy and update faster.


	3. Chapter 3 Tak Aka Kat The New Girl

Chapter 3 Tak Aka Kat The New Girl

"Groan," Skoodge moans holding his stomace. "Well it could be worse," Skoodge said trying to brighten up the mood.

"Ugh," Tak groaned, holding her head in annoyance. Now she was stuck on Earth with a happy go lucky idiot and someone she deeply hated. Poor Tak. Let's have a moment of silence for her.

Tak suddenly remembered something she heard while ease dropping. "Wait!" she yelled. "Didn't you say you had school today?" Tak asked the grinning Irken.

Skoodge grins his Skoodgy grin still admiring the female for saving them. "Yeah," he replies and puts on an elvis wig, and violet eye contacts on. Skoodge, proud of himself for coming up with a brilliant disguise states, "This should fool that Sid or Bib person Zim aways complains about.''

Tak rolls her eyes and starts thinking. (If I kill this idiot then...)

Skoodge interrupted her thoughts of murder. Which is very rude so when you think someone is planning your demise. Don't interrupt them. "Are you coming?" he asked.

She placed her hands on her hips glaring hatefully at Skoodge. "Why exactly should I?" Tak scoffed.

"Are you chicken?" Skoodge teased, grinning,

Tak eyes lowered dangerously and had and crazy evil gleam. Skoodge gulped. "Um, Tak, you don't have to be angry," he nervously stated taking a step back. He was terrified of her and didn't want to be a nuisance or dead. "I just meant are you afraid of facing Bib again?" Skoodge asked covering his face, hoping he didn't anger the scary female.

Tak looked very annoyed and pissed off. Can you blame her? She came her for revenge! Not to have a conversation with a moronic green blob. "Fine!" she screeched. "If you shut up I'll go!" Tak yelled, her curly antennas lowered in anger.

Skoodge's eyes lit up with joy. "Yay!" he shouted, clapping. "I have the perfect disguise for you!" he squeals, putting an Elvis wig on her.

"I have a better idea," Tak states and stuffs the Elvis wig in Skoodge's mouth. Tak presses a button on her wrist watch and ended up in her old regular disguise.

Skoodge spit out the wig and it landed on Tak's face. "But, Gib will recognize you!" he objectively said. "Wait! Try this!" Skoodge suggested. He stuffed her in a machine and pressed a few buttons. A pissed of Tak came out wearing an Elvis outfit including the guitar.

Elvis came over riding a giant shaped pickle car. "Hey, little lady, give me back my guitar," he ordered. Tak looked at Elvis and whacked him over the head with the guitar. Gir came running over, grabbed Elvis, and ran off yelling underwear.

"Whoops," Skoodge said and pushed Tak back into the machine. Tak comes out wearing a black and blue dress, a blue ponytail wig, and green eyes. "Zim's back from...Were did you go?" he asked confused. Zim just shrugged.. "Okay, Zim, Tak is working with us. So you two can't kill each other," Skoodge states, still smiling. Making you want to grab a giant eraser and erase it from existence.

"Can I at least beat him often?" Tak asked, disappointed.

"Well I guess," Skoodge said thinking. "Were late for school! I hope this is nice," Skoodge said not able to remember names.

Tak sighs defeated and follows Zim and Skoodge out the door.

Later at school Zim was sitting up front by the clock like aways in Ms. Bitters class. Slightly wondering why his fifth grade teacher was now teaching all his sixth grade classes. Zim was extremely bored and needed to do something Zim worthy to pass the time. Deciding to play a game only he could do, Zim started tracing his claw/fingers through old pen grooves in the wood of his desk. They were quite long and Zim got into his game so much that when he reached the end he stood on top of his desk. "VICTORY FOR ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!" he shouted.

Ms. Bitters stared at her horrible students wishing they would implode on themselves. "Class, we have a doomed new child joining us today," Bitterly hissed, looking like a snake that could eat you all. BEWARE THE BITTERS SNAKE! For she will devour you all so you are doomed! Bwahahaha! "Skoodge, take your doomed seat next to Dib," hissed.

"He's an alien!" Dib yelled, standing on his desk. "Just like Zim!" Dib said flaying his arms. How he wished his classmates would see through Skoodge's disguise. As if that would ever happen.

"You're crazy, Dib," Zita stated shaking her head. How she wondered why Dib had such a bighead. If he wasn't crazy or had the head the size of a squash Zita might have liked him. But alas no one yet likes little Dibby.

"That kids an alien like Zim!" Dib shouted again. Keef was sent to the underground classroom to be eaten by rats or taught about doom. Doom, doom, doooooom, the sun will set on our time here, and set the whole world ablaze.

Zim stared at the foolish human. How dare he! The Dib pig was no match for Zim. The nerve of that kid with the head the size of a squash. "Don't be ridiculous, foolish squash headed human," Zim said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, there's no way I could be an alien. Look at my hair!" Skoodge said pointing to his hair. That hair was a symbol. A symbol of stupidity only a fool would believe kids with green skin.

"Yes, behold the hair and tremble," Zim said all spooky like. "TREMBLE!" he shouted to the kid next to him.

The kid stared at Zim. "You're crazy. Lets send Zim away!" he yelled.

Tak sighed, disgusted and embarrassed by the idiots. "I wonder if there's a way I could beat Zim and Skoodge and claim to the Tallest it was an accident," she said evilly. "Who knows? They really could be aliens," Tak said wondering why her life stinks.

Dib finally notices Tak and stares at her. "Do I know you? You seem familiar?" Dib asked rubbing his chin.

"I never met you, squash head," Skoodge said starring a stare that would scare those who fear stares. Since stares creep you out leave! Nah stay.

Ms. Bitters had had enough of this nonsense. "Silence!" she shouted. "Kat, you'll sit over there," she hissed.

"But that's my seat," Dib objects as he desk flips over and Kat aka Tak takes Dib's seat. Dib ended up in the underground classroom the whole day. What happened down there you ask? Go down and see for yourself. I ain't telling. After school he found Kat aka Tak. "I know you from somewhre, but where? Where?" he asks thinking and Kat aka Tak starts sweating.

Just then, Zim walks up from behind Dib and taps him on the right shoulder. Then he moves quickly before Dib can see him

"Who's there?!" Dib asked alarmed. "I know I felt someone tap my shoulder. Last chance to show yourself," he threatened. He notices that he is now all alone and is very confused. "Huh? I guess no one was there," he said to himself. Dib then notices that Kat aka Tak has be replaced by Zim. "ZIM!" Dib shouts.

Zim just smiles looking all innocent. "Hello, Dib," Zim saids. Such a foolish humanoid. The squash head is no match for Zim.

Dib gives his enemy a cold angry stare. "Did you have something to do with Kat?" he asks suspiciously.

Zim laughed evilly at Dib. "Skoodge!" he called. "Were leaving," Zim ordered.

Skoodge came running over. "Coming, Zim! My bomb is still missing you know," Skoodge saids looking a little worried.

Zim, Tak, and Skoodge go to Zim's house and, "Our house is gone!" Skoodge shouts a shocked look on his face. "There's nothing but smoke and ashes!" he said shaking Tak.

Tak kicks Skoodge in the shin. "And that little bit of fire over there," Zim said pointing. "WAIT! THIS IS BAD!" Zim yells. "Skooooooooooodge!" he yelled to the sky and pounced on Skoodge. He started beating him up off screen while Tak watched with mild interest. She hoped they would kill each other. Then Tak would be able to take over Earth with an iron fist!

While all this is happening Gir and minimoose are roasting weeenies over the little bit of fire Zim had pointed out earlier.

Skoodge started kicking at Zim trying to get him off. "Quit it!" he shouts struggling. "Don't you want to know who destroyed your house?!" he asked his leg hurting.

"I say either Gir found some matches...or it was Skoodge's bomb," Tak said uncaring.

Gir came over with a floating Minimoose. All hail Minimoose! "Squeak, squeak, squeaky," Minimoose said.

"Everything went splodey, just like this. KABLAM!" Gir shouted and his head came off.

Three gruff looking men came over. "We knocked down your house for our new taco stand and cheese toliet convention," Gruff man 1 said.

Zim jumped off of Skoodge and ran to them in a blur of motion. "WHAAAT!??!" he asked loudly. "How can this be?!" he sheirked. "You must put my house back up now!" Zim ordered, upset. Zim's house was special it had gnomes. The poor gnomes.

"And what if we don' wanna?" Gruff man 1 asked crossing his bulgy arms.

Those fools didn't know who they were dealing with. "Then you must deal with my INCREDIBLE skiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilz!" Zim threatened. Zim jumped in a dramatic Kung Fu Matrix Kick of Doom, with a dramatic speed liney background and everything. Gruff 1 just reached out and grabbed him by the throat and hurled him six blocks away.

Skooge came over very upset that his bud who beat him up was now flying away. "Hey!" Skooge yelled angrily. "You can't throw Zim like that!" he said shaking a fist. Ain't that cute? Gruff 2 picked him up and threw him where Zim landed.

Gir ran over and started jumping up and down. "Me next! Me next!" he squealed and Gruff 3 hurled him. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Gir yelled and his voice faded away as he soared through the air and towards the street.

The three Gruff men look at Tak.

She glanced nervously. "I'll walk thank you," she said and went after Skoodge and Zim

Review please and you get a giant minimoose shaped pickle.


	4. Chapter 4 Invader Zim Meets Evil Bir

Invader Becky: Thanks for all those who reviewed you all get Gir coustumes. This chapter shall introduce new characters. Since it's based on a roleplay we added our ocs to the roleplay. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Invader Zim" Jhonen Vasquez does without him there would be no story. I don't own "The Roleplay" Aseret Kitsune does. I don't own "Liz " YELLOWCARDFMAFANS does. I own "Leauna and Bir" who is based off of Bart Simpson. If you wish to use them in a fic pm me. I also don't own that Lion King line I made fun of in Chapter 3. Disney does. Enough of the borning disclaimer on with the story.

Age-Liz 178 or 11/ short summery: Moved to Earth to get away from Irk, a defective Irken scientest.

Age-Leauna-Le-on-na- 125 or 12/ went to jail for 50 years/ had a relationship with Red/ lived with Zim and Skooge for 30 years.

Chapter 4 Invader Zim Meets Evil Bir

Tak found Skoodge and Zim lying a pile of bricks. Skoodge's leg was all twisted and I don't mean cinnamon twisted. "That man will pay for throwing Zim!" Zim stated raising a fist and he grabbed Gir by the antenna.

"Ow! I can't feel any blood in my leg. Please carry me," Skoodge politely moaned.

Tak sighing picked up Skoodge and they all went looking for a new place to live. They came across a round hound as they walked around the neighborhood. The house was painted orange and yellow, and had a women's sign on the door, and pumpkins surrounded it. Tak dropped Skoodge and knocked on the door. Skoodge stood up wobbling since his PAK didn't finish healing his broken leg. The door opened to reveal a robot with yellow eyes and a uni brow starring at them. "Hi!" he yelled and splashed them with his bucket. They were covered in pickle juice, cow blood, and cow eyeballs. "Bwahahahahahahaha!" Bir evilly laughed sounding like Bart Simpson. He slammed the door and went to watch Disgusting Bucket Factor.

They stood there for a minute confused. Zim decided to break the tension. "Well this is inconvenient and very awkward, but at least my skin's not burning," he happily stated.

Tak realized something. "Hey! That's a SIR unit," she said surprised.

"Yeah where's the pain?" Skoodge asked confused. "Uh oh! AHHHH!" Skoodge yelled his body stinging like when you get pepper spray in your eyes while trying to get the dog. He ran around in circles and Zim laughed his head off. Apparently Skoodge was in front of Tak and Zim so he got dumped on.

Zim stopped laughing when he thought about what his foe said. "WHAT! Another SIR?" he asked no one in particular.

He knocked on the door and a girl with pale skin, dark green eyes, and a dark green Invader uniform opened the door. "Yes?" Leauna asked.

Tak rudely pushed Zim out of the way. "Why are you here?" she asked, wanting answers.

Leauna slammed the door. "Go away or I'll do something bad!" she threatened. "Like send Bir after you!"

Leauna yelled/

Zim cocked an invisible eyebrow. "You know this filth dirt-child?" he asked, confused.

"No. I was just asking why another Irken was here," Tak answered.

"She's Irken?" Zim asked still confused.

Tak sighed in frustration. "You're a moron. You know that," Tak said annoyed, pulling her ponytail.

The next day at school Ms.Bitters was introducing another new kid. She looked very pissed off and growled in irritating. "Class, we have doomed, horrible new child her name is Leauna," Ms.Bitters spat, glaring a glare that would leave you sad and miserable for the rest of your doomed life.

Leauna smiled hoping this would go well. "Hi, I'm from Kri-Irk, Australia mates. So I love Earth," she happily stated, waving.

Dib being the class insane kid had to say something so he did. "That kid's an alien! Like Zim!" he said pointing an accusing finger.

Leauna glared at the squash headed boy. "You're a liar mcriar, Doofyhead," she spat.

Dib looked confused and angry. "A liar what? You're the liar, alien scum!" he yelled shaking a fist.

"Zim you're going to the underground classroom," Ms.Bitters ordered.

Zim's violet eyes got wide as he realizes what was said by the scary teacher. He grabs Zita and sticks her in his chair and sits in her seat. Zita falls down into the underground classroom yelling curse you Ziiiim!

"Smart move,Zim," Tak flatly says.

After school Zim, Gir, Skoodge, Minimoose, and Tak are walking to a new home. "We'll live here!" Tak announced and their at the dump. A giant truck dumps a load of garbage on Zim. "Hahahahaha!" Tak laughed. Zim can hear her even under the pile of garbage laughing maniacally at his pain.

"Wow! That looks like fun!" Skoodge exclaimed and pushed Tak into the pit of garbage. Her PAK goes flying through the air and far into town.

Meanwhile Bir picks up Tak's PAK and runs off.

At the dump Tak starts making funny noises and looks weird. Then she pounces on Skoodge and beats the crap out of him. Zim comes out of the garbage pit and Skoodge screams bloody murder. While Tak stares. "What?!" Zim asked annoyed. "I feel weird." Zim groans holding his head.

"Ten minutes till deactivation," a voice from his PAK stated.

Tak and Zim scream and Gir joins them while Minimoose squeaks his loudest squeak.

Tak looks terrified. "We need to get my PAK!" she yelled.

Zim glared at her. "We need to fix my PAK first!" he shouts.

"We need some nachooooooooz!" Gir squealed and they all glared at him.

Tak suddenly does something no one would ever expect from her. "WHAT DO WE DO NOOOOOW?!" she squealed. "OH NOO I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Tak shrieked her fake green eyes wide.

"Ohh, I hear someone screaming!" a girl yelled. Review please. Yes a cliffy. Well not really. Two reviews and chapter five will be up today. Now I'm going to eat and take a walk see ya.


	5. Chapter 5 PAK Robot Stealing Dude

Invader Becky: For all my reviewers you get a invisable Zim smeet I mean the autcal Zim not his children. This chapter introduces YELLOWCARDMAFANS ocs. This is my longest chapter I think so enjoy. Ps. Tak might be a little oc still we do our best in the roleplay to keep them in character.

Diclaimer: I don't own "Invader Zim" Jhonen Vasquez does. I don't own "The Roleplay"Aseret Kitsune does. "Liz" belong to YELLOWCARDMAFANS. I own "Leauna and Bir." Credit for ideas goes to YELLOWCARDMANFAS and me. Review please.

Chapter 5 PAK Robot Stealing Dude

"Somebody's in pain! Yay!" a blond hair girl squealed. She ran over to Zim, Tak, and Skoodge. "Ooh, Irkens," she stated, her greens eyes scanning them curiously.

Zim starts screaming at her ignoring what she said. "Silence fool!" he yelled rudely. "Zim has nine minutes to fix Zim's PAK!" he stated and frantically tries to fix his PAK.

"Did you say Irkens?" Skoodge asked and the girl just shrugged. "Don't panic guys we can fix the PAKs," he said being optimistic. Then he realizes that Tak PAK was long gone with no hope of being found. "Wait! Tak, your PAK is gone. I guess you're doomed," Skoodge said frowning. 'We're not Irkens, little girl. Nope no sirree," Skoodge said smiling innocently.

Meanwhile Bir runs into the orange and yellow round house with Taks' PAK. Leauna came over exhausted after being chased by a certain Doofyhead kid with a big head. She was a ex criminal framed for attempted murder on Tallest Spork. Leauna just wanted to be an invader and kill Zim. "Bir, why do you have a PAK?" she asked annoyed. "Wait! Is this Zim's PAK? If so good job," she said patting his head and went to her lab.

AT THE DUMP. Skoodge was really losing it. "It's all my fault!" he squealed, hugging Tak. " I should be dying not you, Tak!" he states, crying.

"Calm down I'm-oh wait," the girl states and presses a button on her watch. Her disguise is removed and she has antennas, red, purple , green, pale brown, and blue eyes and a white lab coat. The eyes got screwed up in the cloning process. Her name was Liz. She was a former Irken scientist and was fired for trying to invent a wiener transplant on male Irkens. Since then she ran away from Irk and moved to Earth with her robot Chi. "I'm one too. Names, Liz," she said extending a hand.

Dib came out of a trashcan. "Aha!" he yells and starts taking pictures. Liz gets back in disguise quickly.

"After him!" Skoodge ordered and Tak and Liz followed Skooge. They chased Dib who got away and the end up at the same odd house. The door opens and Bir is seen holding Tak's PAK and slams the door.

Liz ran over trying to catch her breath. " Ohhh who pant was that boy?" she asked.

"Dib, the local crazy," Tak answered. "Anyway when I die tell Zim..." she states, tired.

Lizs eyes widened. "Yes?" Liz asked curiously.

"He's a moron," Tak finished. (And I will haunt him for all entirety.) she thought evilly.

"Okey dokey," Liz said smiling.

"Didn't that robot have your PAK, Tak?" Skoodge asked, thinking. If she died he couldn't live with himself.

Tak glared at Skoodge this was all the stupid green blobs fault. ''Yes. But due to my PAK being off so long I lost the ability to move my legs," she growled. Being weak was something she despised and would murder Skoodge over.

Liz just wanted to help so what better way than to tell someone what to do? "You! Fat short Irken, carry Anger problems Irken," she ordered and they both looked insulted.

"..My name's Tak, your moron," Tak angrily spat.

Liz just stared. "Point being?" she asked and Tak smacked her forehead in a annoyance.

Meanwhile at the dump Zim was busy working on his PAK. "Gir! Clock mode!" he ordered. He would get Tak for this it was all her fault. Her and her stupid vengeance and not liking the great Zim!

A clock popped out of Gir's mouth it read seven minutes left.

"Augh!" he groans in annoyance and starts working faster.

Elsewhere Skoodge glared at Liz. "My name's Skoodge," he said and picked Tak up. He knocked on the door and the door opened. "Come in I made donuts," the Marge computer happily states.

"Forget the donuts! Have you seen a robot?" Skooge asked and he placed Tak down on the couch fuzz.

"Yes he's over there," the Marge Computer answers. Bir was bored so he ate the couch earlier and was sitting on a beanie chair.

Skoodge tries to take the PAK from him. Bir points guns and lasers at the Irken. "It's mine! Get your own!" he yelled and Skoodge ran behind Tak in fear.

Leauna came over in Irken form she had long wavy antennas that went all the way down to her legs, big dark green, and green, bug eyes, and a dark green Invader uniform. This day was terrible for her and seeing intruders didn't help. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" she shrieked and noticed Zim. Her eyes showed hatred. "Is this your PAK, Zim?" she asked.

Tak came over looking very annoyed. "No it's mine," she said.

"And who are you? Get out of my house! Oh no The Tallest will be angry when they see you humans in here," Leauna said.

Tak just rolled her eyes not wanting to deal with this Irken. "Give me my PAK. Then we'll leave," she sighed.

"Yeah give Anger Problems her PAK!" Liz shouted.

Leauna eyed them suspiciously. Did they take her for a fool? "How can you need a PAK if you're human?" she asked circling them. Bir sets the cardboard Zim on fire. "My house!" Leauna squealed. "Bir! I'm going to kill you!" Leauna yelled fury coursing through her. She grabbed a medieval spike weapon and chased after Bir out of the house.

Lucky for Tak Bir left her PAK in the house. "Your PAK is on fire!" Skoodge yelled.

Tak grabbed Skoodge boot and started whacking her PAK. The fire was out and Tak put her PAK back on. "Yes," she sighed exasperatingly.

Liz didn't want to be here any longer in case that scary Irken Girl came back. "Hurry we gotta get out of here!" she ordered.

Meanwhile Bir got away from his master and ran into Gir and Zim. He eyed Zim's PAK and takes it away laughing his head off.

The three other Irkens appear looking tired from all the running. Liz realized something. The pictures! "OH NO WE FORGOT DIB!" Liz screamed.

Dib jumped out of the dumpster. "I'm right here Irken girl and I got pictures," he sneered. Bir grabbed his camera and Tak's PAK and throws it in front of a steamroller!

Tak looked shockoked, angry, annoyed. After all this now her PAK was going to be squashed. "MY PAK!" Tak squealed and started hitting the ground in anger and despair.

Liz had to help her new friends. What good were friends if they were dead? And that zombie spell went wrong last time she tried bringing someone back to life. "MANIPULATION TIME!" she shouted and stares at Dib. She transforms back into her alien form. "Look into my eyes," she ordered. "Stare as they color over and change," Liz spookly ordered. The eyes aways worked that's how she got away from Sizz-lorr.

Dib stares and stares and stares some more. He's very confused nothing was happinging. "What's the big deal, alien scum?" he asked annoyed. "Who cares if they change color?" Dib asked.

A Gruff Man came over looking big and stupid. "Is this round thing yours if so to bad I'm keeping it?" he sneers showing Tak her PAK.

"Five minutes left till deactivation," the PAK stated.

Liz hit Dib with a bat causing him to lose concousness. "Now when I wake you up you'll forget I'm an Irken and you'll grab Tak's PAK and give it to her," she orders. Liz transforms back into a blonde hair girl, with lite tan skin, and green eyes. Then she throws cold water on Dib.

Dib wakes up sputtering water and grabs Tak's PAK. "TAK?! I KNEW YOU WERE FAMILAR!" he yells pointing at Tak. He keeps the PAK and places the alien sleepcuffs on Liz. She falls down knocked out for a few minutes. "VICTORY!" Dib shouts and the PAK launches onto his back. "Uh oh," he states frowning. He remembered when Zim's PAK was on his back it wasn't pretty. Zim ended up with a black eye when Gaz found him with her gameslave.

Bir runs into Tak and Zim's PAK launches on Taks back.

Liz wakes up smiling. "Oooh frisky!" she laughs. "Is it just me are are you acting a bit kinky?" Liz growls at Dib. She starts feeling something for our squash headed boy. What could it be? Hmmm. GASP! It can't be! What is it? Read the whole story and you'll know.

Tak starts feeling very odd and has Zim's persoality. "No! Why am I in this girls body?! she squealed.

"You're a moron the PAK launched on! Duh," Dib said rudely.

Skoodge came over since he has no PAK. Which I forgot he was in no trouble. "Wow this is so exciting!" he exclaims stuffing poopcorn in his mouth.

Tak (or Zim) quickly takes off the PAK and attaches it to the original body.

Liz snapped out of her trance. "Fat Short Irken grab Tak's PAK!" she orders. Liz goes back to staring at Dib making him feel akward and annoyed. "So tell me is there a reason for the kinkyness?" Liz purs holding up her arms.

Skoodge takes Taks' PAK off od Dib and places it on Tak. "I have bad news, Tak, your PAK has a big crack in it," Skoodge said sadly.

"I could fix it. If Mr.Kinky or somebodhy could get these cuffs off my hands," Liz states.

"He left said something about that we owe him a new fifty dollar camera. LOOK OUT!" he yells and Bir wearing a red and black turtle outfit jumps on Liz and steals her PAK.

"This is great for my collection," Bir states, grinning. He takes Tak's and Zim's PAK and runs off.

Liz sighs. "Well...were screwed and who ever gets my PAK is screwed to," Liz said shaking her head.

Skoodge looked at her curisiouly. "Why?" he asked.

" I left some old meat in their to experiment on," Liz answers and he gives her a funny look.

Tak starts panicking again. "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIIIIE! THIS IS THE ENNNN!!!!" she shireked, close to tears.

Since Skoodge didn't have a PAK to steal he had to be in charge. "We could just follow that robot and get our PAKs back," Skooge suggested.

Tak calmed down. "I guess," she sighed, still sulking. This was humailing she came to Earth to kill Zim and become an Invader. Not hang out with idiots and get her PAK stolen by a troublemaking SIR.

"Afterward we can go find Mr. Kinky and force him to set me free. Or just get on with the kinkyness," Liz said. (I really hope it's the second one.) Liz thought and started lauging.

"You're weird," Skoodge said a little scared of the Irken female. "Let's go," he states, and he trods off in a Zim like walk.

They chase the PAK stealing robot and end up at the strange house. Skoodge polietly knocks on the door. Tak had enough of this nonsence and kicks the door open. She goes inside and down the trashcan and everyone follows.

There in a lab where is Leauna is working on a kid. "I'm so angry all the time it's great!" he yells angrily.

Skoodge, Tak, and Liz hide not wanting to get caught and anger the female. "Ask her about the PAKs it's you her SIR unit," Skoodge whispered to Tak.

"GIVE ME BACK MY PAK...and you can give the others theirs too I guess," Tak rudely orders.

Leauna stops working on the kid and glares at Tak. She was very angry and annoyed her expeirment was ruined. Bir ate her favorite translucent couch a big head kid chased her. Now was not the time to bug the female. "What the hell our you talking about?! FIRST YOU COME INTO MY HOUSE! THEN MY LAB and I don't have your PAKs," She growls and Skooge is utterly terrifiyed and hiding behind Liz. "Wait a minute! BIR YOU WORTHLESS EXECUSE FOR A ROBOT COME DOWN NOW!" Leauna shireked.

Bir runs down with the PAKs. "Give me those," Leauna orders and statches the PAKs. She starts studding them. "Hmm, there broken you're screwed," she said.

"Sigh...this is the end," Tak states, frowning.

Liz comes over and exams the PAKs. "Again I could fix the PAKs," she said.

Review please. Will they fix their PAKs? Or will they all die? Why am I asking you? I'm the author! Stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6 Angry and Pervert Female

Invader Becky: For my reviewers you get I'm running out of stuff in my invisable closet of stuff. You get invisable Tallest Puppets. Read and Review please.

Clad: Wait! Ladies my number is I Am Great 800.

Invader Becky: You don't have a number.

Clad: Oh...Er...Well...Sigh...Just Read and Review please. Beware Oc romance in later chapters. Beware Heffelumps and Wozzels too.

Invader Becky: Yes beware, BEWARE! If you don't read I'll send Woozels after you! BWAHAHA.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Invader Zim" Jhonen Vasquez. I don't own the "Roleplay." Aseret Kitsune does. Credit for ideas goes througout the rest of the story goes to YELLOWCARDMANFAS and Me since everyone left. We stayed it was fun. I don't own "Liz or Chi" YELLOWCARDMANFAS does. I own "Leauna and Bir." Review please.

Chapter 6 Angry Female and Perverted Female

The green eyed female Irken was very ticked and could go off at any moment. "If one more uninvited person comes in my house..."Leauna threatened shaking a fist at Liz.

A gruff looking man comes in he is six feet tall, and his muscles three feet wide, and he needs a shower. "Hey You!" he yelled pointing at Liz. "I destroyed your house and there was something underground I destroyed that too," he gruffly stated looking pleased with himself.

Liz had her mouth wide open in shock. "NOOO MY LAB!" she shrieked. "Wait is Chi safe? GAHHH," she presses a button on her watch.

"Yes your lab! Bwahahahahha!" Gruff Man1evilly laughed. How he loved his job it was so much fun.

Leauna couldn't take it anymore first three annoying Irkens now this? "That does it!" Leauna yelled and she blasted the man with a laser gun and now he's nothing but a pile of ooze. She has anger issues. Anger what fun to destroy things out of anger lets destroy things together. Bwahahaha! Kidding. Back to the story.

A green SIR unit with three eyes burst in from the ceiling making Leauna twitch about the opening in the roof.

"YAY! Chi, you're safe! I would hug you but Mr.Kinky(Aka Dib.) did something kinky!" Liz exclaimed holding up cuff hands.

The SIR looked at her hands in confusion. "...Is that it?" Chi asked.

Liz shook her head. "Nah. I just wanted you to set up a temporary lab so I could fix the PAKs," Liz states. She starts thinking what about food everyone needs to eat. "...Or you could get me a sandwich," Liz said.

Tak had enough of this nonsense. Her PAK was broken, she could die at any minute, and that weird Irken Girl wanted a sandwich? "PAKs now sandwiches later!" Tak ordered. "WE ONLY HAVE FIVE MINUTES LEFT!" she screeched, furry in her fake green eyes.

Leauna her too having enough of this nonsense blast at Lizs wrist with a laser gun and the cuffs melted off. "Fix the PAKs and get out of my house or you'll be ooze!" she threatened.

"Why are you so testy?" Skoodge asked.

She glared at him. How dare he ask a stupid question like that! The nerve of that Skoodge. "Cause I find being stuffed in a locker, having my PAK stolen by a Doofyhead kid, and my lab being invaded irritating!" she yelled. He cringed. "I hate this planet! My robot is a demon! Anymore stupid questions?!" Leauna angrily asked, tapping her foot..

Skoodge was silent for a minute he had lived with Zim and the angry Irken for thirty years. She didn't seem to change at all and he was very afraid of angry Irken females. "Nope," he replied and started whistling for no reason.

Liz who wasn't paying attention and eating a sandwich had just fixed Skoodge PAK. "Skoodge, your PAKs fixed," she stated and threw the PAK at his head.

"OW! Thanks so much!" Skoodge squealed hugging Liz.

Leauna came over irritated and slightly jelly. "Hey! Stop hugging Skoodge whatever your name is," she whined, stomping her boot.

Bir went over to Chi completely bored out of his little prank PAK stealing mind. "Wanna pull pranks? I have a bucket," Bir stated showing a bucket filled with dog poop and rotten eggs.

Chi crossed her robot arms. "Unlike my master I'm mature so NO!" she answered.

Liz was riding on a wheel chair going around in circles. "WHEEEEEE, TAK HERE'S YOUR PAK! WHEEE RHYMING IS FUN!" she yelled throwing the PAK hitting Tak in the squeedly splooch.

"Gah," Tak groaned putting her PAK on. Zim came in takes his PAK has if fixed and leaves a note.

Skoodge came over curious and started reading the note imitating Zim's voice. "Dear, everyone not important. I, Zim am going on vacation. Tak you'll watch Gir! Bwahahaha!" Skoodge said laughing and placed the letter back on the table.

Bir was hungry and wanted to eat stealing PAKs takes a lot out of a SIR unit. "Fine, forget pranks. How about a taco?" Bir suggested.

Liz jumped off the chair and put her PAK on. "Okay, but lemme just take my pills," she said taking a bottle of pills out of her PAK.

"For your insanity?" Tak rudely asked.

Liz gave her a glare of annoyance. She wasn't insane just perverted and their's no law against being perverted. "No! I made these when I first landed on Earth so I wouldn't go crazy when I ate the food," she answered and popped the pills in her mouth.

Leauna gave up and decided to take a break on figuring out how to destroy Doofyheads. "Whatever," she sighed. They all went to eat tacos and went back to Leauna house.

Leauna's mouth dropped and her eyes showed rage. "NO! MY HOUSE IS GONE!" she screeched looking like she was ready to kill. The house was gone nothing but rubble so they all went to the dump.

Invader Becky: What happens next?Why are houses being destroyed? Stay tuned.

Clad: Beware the Woozels for I have one for all the reviewers.


	7. Chapter 7 This is Strange Mr Kinky

Invader Becky:Welcome to chapter 7 enjoy.

Clad: Yes and have browines. BROWNIES FOR EVERYONE!

Disclaimer: IB: I don't own "Liz or Chi" YELLOWCARDMANFAS does. I don't own the "Roleplay." Asert Kisent does. I do own my mind so I own ideas. Yellow owns her ideas.

Clad: I don't own "Invader Zim" Jhonen Vasquez does. But one day when the moon is made of cheese and chaos brakes out I will. BWAHAHAHAHA! Review please!

Chapter 7 Something Strange Is Going On Mr. Kinky

Tak threw a few pebbles and sighed deeply very upset and angry. "I can't belive this!" she yelled. "Were stuck in a rat infested dump while Zim's on vacation being an idiot," Tak angrily stated crushing the pebbles in her hand.

Skoodge just smiled wide hoping to cheer her up. "Yeah...Isn't it great?" he asked grinning.

Leauna was curled in a ball sulking. "My house is gone, gone. Why my house? I love that house," she whimpered. After fifty years in prison and six months of listening to Bir sing the Boom Song she lost her sanity.

Liz came over and sat down on a broken couch. She placed an arm over Leauna comforting the female. "I miss my house too. It had all my Sciency stuff and TV," she sadly states tears welding in her eyes. "That's where I learned the word kinky from!" Liz shouted.

"...Now we're all going to smell like garbage when we go to school," Tak said kicking a can.

Leauna stood up and rolled her fake green eyes. "You're weird," she said to Tak and Liz.

The next day they go to school and it's gone nothing but rubble. "Something strange is going on," Skoodge said rubbing his chin.

"Yes very strange," Tak agreed.

Minimoose and Gir were seen playing in the rubble. "Aw well. Lets go find Mr. Kinky," Liz suggested.

They all went to Mr. Kinkys house and there's no house just more rubble. Dib came out in his pajamas with a bowl of cereal. "I bet you aliens had something to do with this," Dib said pointing his spoon at them.

"I went to the cheese and made a cheese rock," Gir happily stated.

"Squeak, squeaky," Minimoose squeaked eating cheese.

Gir tugged on Tak's shirt his blue eyes showing insaneness. "Scary lady, want to yell dookie?!" he asked.

Tak kicked Gir who ran off screaming and Minimoose followed. Then she turned to Dib and dumped his cereal over his head. "We had NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Tak yelled.

"Yeah our homes were destroyed too Mr. Kinky," Liz said purring at Dib like a cute kitten.

Chi her SIR unit slapped her forehead.

Gaz who was there the whole time had just lost her game. She was ready to take her anger out on Dib until she heard what the pervert girl said. "...Mr. Kinky?" she laughs trying to hold back laughter.

Dib who was wipping milk out of his eyes flushed in embarrassment. "Don't call me that, alien scum, I'm not kinky," Dib said.

Leauna stared at Dib in hatred. "Doofyhead, I'm going to put you in an oven after chopping you into bits. Then I'm going to stuff applesauce in your big head and bake you into a pie!" she threatened.

Liz's faced showed pure horror. She can't kill Dib he's to kinky to die! "No! Please don't hurt Mr. Kinky! He's so KINKY! BOW DOWN TO THE KINKY NESS OF MR. DIB KINKY!" Liz ordered bowing and Dibs face couldn't get any redder.

Tak and Chi were snickering how Tak enjoyed Dib I mean Mr. Kinkys suffering. Leauna just rolled her fake green eyes disgusted by the compassion Liz had for the human. "He's not worth my time," she scoffed.

Dib looked relived and threw the towel in the rubble. "Phew! Let's go, Gaz," he ordered and they left.

Invader Becky: Read and review please.

Clad: That's it? It's over??

Invader Becky: No in fact it's just begining. Stay tuned.


	8. Chapter 8 The New School

Invader Becky: Sorry I haven't updated. For my reviewers a giant alien spaceship.

Clad:Enjoy this chapter and get salted nuts from Bir.

Bir:Here you go! throws salted nuts.

Disclaimer: IB: I don't own "Liz or Chi" Ayase does. I own "Leauna and Bir."

Clad: I don't own "Invader Zim" Jhonen Vasquez does.

IB: One day I will own the show or be in it. Hee hee. Review please.

Chapter 8 The New School

Tak, Liz, Skoodge, and Leauna went back to the dump. The next moring they awoke in a giant building. "Everyone report to the cafeteria,'' the Principal ordered.

Confused the Irkens went to the lunch room with Gir holding onto Taks antteans. "Hey! Look! Mr. Kinky and Squinty eyes are here too!" Liz yelled pointing to Dib and Gaz.

Tak threw Gir off who hit Dib in the stomache causing his pizza to ruin his shirt. "Why do you have to come up with stupid names for everyone?" Tak asked annoyed, tapping her boot.

Chi came over wearing an albino ferrot disguise eating a taco. "Don't ask," she said.

Gaz slowly turned around crunching her can of soda in anger. SQUINTY EYES?!" she screeched.

Leauna intersted decided to join in on the fun of tortureing humans and the annoying Irkens. "I have names for all of you," she smugly stated. "Gaz, you'll be Gloomy Girl. Bighead, you'll be Doofyhead and Liz is Crazy Las. That's all I have and it's better than yours," she said sticking her toungue out at Liz.

Dib wiping his jacket off glarred at her. "My head's not big!" he stated annoyed and Gir threw pie in his face.

"Don't worry, Mr. Kinky, your head's not big," Liz said handing him a towel

Dib was very annoyed and tired of all these nicknames. He was going to explode at any moment and Bir dumped water all over him. "GRRRR! MY NAME IS DIB and thanks," he shouted. "Let's go, Gaz," he ordered. Gaz grunted in displeaured and followed her brother playing her gameslave.

Skoodge who was eating the pizza Dib lost started cleaing the floor. He didn't want to come in contact with germs as he had learned that they were a threat to the mission. He threw the mop which landed on Tak's head. "Time to go to the cafeteria. Speaking of which I have to make a mister whizz. Where's the bathroom?" he asked.

Tak annoyed threw the mop far across the room and crossed her arms. "We're Irken were not suspposed to pee," she stated feeling agitated.

Liz was chasing Dib with her SIR right behind her. "WAIT MR. KINKY! I didn't finsish! I was going to say your head was THE kinkyest head I ever saw!" she shouted and jumped on the frightens boys head. "I love you Mr. Kinky!" Liz yelled hugging Dib's head.

Dib was very disturbed by the female and didn't like having his head sat on. "Get off!" he yelled and threw her off and ran away in fear. He was very terrifyed and wanted to be far away as possibe to bad he tripped over a certain mop.

The SIR unit Chi ran over by her master. "Sigh," she said.

Chi hit Liz with a bat causing her to forget the whole Mr. Kinky thing. "Ohh, pretty colors," she giggled and fell down.

Leauna was tired and grabbed her SIR unit ready to leave and figure out how to destroy the pervert Irken. "Crazy lass, Tak, Skoodge, I'm outta here," she stated and ran off.

Liz stood up and waved. "Bye, Anger Problems Version Two!" she yelled.

"I wonder what Zim's doing," Tak said pondering.

Gaz came over playing her gameslave feeling very pissed about losing another game. "Why do you care?" she asked uniterested.

"I wanna know if he's in pain," Tak answerd. She imanged Zim tied to a rocket ship and sailing towards the sun .Then exploding into smithereans. Tak started laughing evilly intill she realized her fantasy wasn't really happeining.

They went to the cafeteria were the Dark Principal man was shown in shadow. "You're wondering what happened to your homes right?" he asked petting his new pet. "Well you see we decided to move everyone into one giant buliding where's there's classes and taco stands," Dark Man said. At the sound of tacos Gir ran off holding Minimoose. "Now everyone go away," he ordered and dissapered.

"Okay, so lets eat," Liz suggested. "I just uhh gotta take my um alergy meds,"Liz said popping the immunity to human food pill in her mouth. "Okay I'm set," she stated, happily.

Leauna bored decided to hang out with someone as crazy and easily angry as her. "Should't we go find Gir?" she asked.

"No. He's probaly getting a taco," Tak said flatly.

"So? I still say were looking for him," Leauna said crossing her arms.

Skoodge came over with that same grin that could frighten sharks. "I'm game lets go!" he ordered, drinking a slurpee.

"Ha! You're out vooted!" Leauna yelled.

Tak just rolled her eyes. "You do that while I mug Liz for one of those immunity pills," Tak sighed and left to go mug Liz.

Invader Becky:There you go chapter 8. Now I'm off to take a wizz. heh heh.

Clad:Now be good minons and review.


	9. Chapter 9 Hallway Madness!

Invader Becky: Beware! This is very random! And crossovers will occur. If you get confused then don't read anymore!

Clad:Reviewers get invisable screensavers with thier favorite Zim character in it.

IB: The narration part might get less random.

Chapter 9 Hallway Madness!

Liz was sitting on a sofa eating Cheese and Sour cream chips. "Ooh these are good," she stated stuffing chips in her mouth. Tak came out of nowhere and jumped on Liz sending the chips flying. "Ahh!" Liz screamed and they started fighting.

Leauna and Skoodge grabbed Tak who won the fight and dragged her away. They ended up in a hallway and Skoodge saw a bathroom. He felt relieved and ran inside screaming, "Hallelujah!"

"Should we wait for him?" Leauna asked. Skoodge was the only Irken she tolerated besides Tak. Still she hated everyone.

Tak took the immunity pill she stole from Liz and popped it in her mouth. She had better things to do that wait for Skoodge and Irkens aren't supposed to pee. "No. I'm gonna get a corn dog," Tak stated, bored.

"Corn dogs sound good to me and a chocolate chip muffin. Let's go!" Leauna ordered. They went down the hall, take a left and are in a maze. "Well I have no idea were we are," Leauna sighed.

Meanwhile Liz and Gaz were by the bathrooms. "Squinty Eyes, why did, Tak, mug me?" Liz asked, confused and slightly pissed off. Those pills took her along time to make.

Gaz glared hatefully at the Irken who caused her to lose. "I don't care. And quit calling me that!" she screeched, through gritted teeth. Gaz loathed this new annoying girl and wished that she would go away. Forever! Hahaha! Er back to story.

Liz rubbed her chin still pondering over her stolen pills. "PAK, Robot Stealing Dude, do you know why?" she asked, Leauna's SIR.

Bir said nothing his wide yellow eyes shinning evilly with glee. He dumped a bucket full of worm guts, sour milk, and cat litter at her.

"GRRRR!" Liz growled angrily and picked, Bir, up and threw him at Skoodge.

Bir went sailing through the bathroom door and landed on Skoodge. Skoodge put his newspaper down in surprise. "What the?!" he said, confused. It wasn't every day a SIR unit flies into the bathroom.

Bir got an evil idea he got an evil nasty idea. "Hi, chubby man!" he yelled, gleefully. "Psst," he whispered into Skoodge's ear.

"Really? Wow!" Skoodge said expecting something grand. He opened his stall and ran out in front of Liz and Gaz his uniform down, showing nothing! He was naked!

"MY EYES! THEY BURN!" Liz shrieked and threw water on Skoodge.

"Ahh!" he screamed and bumped into, Gaz.

Bir was quiet pleased with his dirty work. "HAHAHAHAHA! MAN! THIS IS GREAT!" he yelled, enthusiactly.

Dib walked bye looking utterly confused and disgusted.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S DIB!" Liz yelled and jumped on his head. "Now what was my nickname for you again?" she asked, pondering.

Dib freaked out threw her off and ran off screaming.

"Ha! He doesn't like you!" Bir teased.

Liz pulled Gaz over and handed her a dancing robot. "Give this to, Dib, I made it myself," she stated, proudly.

Gaz stared at her gameslave 2 flashing gave over. "Why should I?" she asked, hatefully.

"I'll buy you a pizza!" Liz declared.

Gaz eyes went all wide and she walked over to Dib. "Liz, wants you to have this. She made it herself," Gaz said, uncaring, She handed him the dancing robot and walked over to Liz.

Liz smiled and handed the box of pizza over. "Here ya go," she stated.

Dib glared at the robot . "I don't want it, alien scum! I know it's a trick!" Dib stated and walked off.

Skoodge who lost his outfit and nothing but green skin was showing looked around. "I'm cold," he muttered. Tak poured water on Skoodge and he screamed in agony.

Liz was in a corner holding her knees and feeling slightly heartbroken. "It was a trick," she sighed.  



	10. Chapter 10 The XMas Elf

IB:Not saying nothing about this chapter! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Clad:Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Invader Zim" Jhonen Vasquez does. I don't own "The Roleplay"Aseret Kitsune does. "Liz" belong to Ayase. I own "Leauna and Bir."me.

Chapter 10 The X-Mas Elf

A girl with blond hair, brown glasses and green eyes, wearing a black dress and an elf hat comes over. "Cheer up, it's X-Mas!" Becky shouted.

"It's September," Tak stated, crossing her arms. She wished to be anywhere but here in a room full of idiots.

"Well, Ms. Scrooge, no one asked you," Becky sneered eating a pizza carton. Being new here wasn't easy and she longed to destroy some kid named Torque. She ran off singing the Twelve Pains of Christmas.

She bumped into a boy causing his drink to ruin his shirt. "Darn it!" Dib yelled. He glared at the girl in annoyance and anger. "Why don't you watch where you're going?!" he shouted.

"Uh...," Becky stuttered, nervous. "You gonna finish that?" she asked pointed to his spilled drink. Without waiting for an answer she grabbed his poop cola and drank it all. "Burp! Ahh...most satisfying. You have anymore?" Becky asked hopefully, eyes wide.

"Er...no...have you seen that perverted alien girl?" he asked.

Her eyes went wide and she began to wonder how on Earth he knew...Then realizing that she wasn't a pervert Becky placed an elf hat on him. "Merry X-Mas!" she stated and ran off.

Zim was whistling a happy tune and was in a good mode in til he got knocked down. "Who dares bump into me?! ZIM!" he screeched.

"Good day, hmm," Becky said and placed a Santa hat on him. "Merry X-Mas!" she happily stated and ran off.

Later the Irkens and humans were in the hallway making sure no Elf Girl would bump into them.

"It was the strangest thing, she took my poopsi," Dib began.

"And my ham," Skoodge, said crossing his arms.

"Why that Elf Girl even took the can yams," Liz ended.

Zim threw the Santa hat on the ground and stomped on it. How he loathed that holiday ever since his plan failed. "That Elf must be stopped!" he stated.

"I agree, look what she did to me," Leauna ordered, and was seen in a Grinch outfit.

"At least your outfit isn't a tree," Tak growled, looking pissed.

Becky ran over smiling wide and laughed at their pain and annoyance. It was most joy. "Hahaha! You guys are swell. Merry X-Mas to all! I wish you well!" she happily stated and ran off.

"Well will never see her again. I hope," Dib said and The Twelve Pains of Christmas began to play.

IB:Merry X-Mas to all.  
Clad:And too all a goodnight. 


	11. Chapter 11 A New World With Creepy Elfs

IB: I said I put Greenjellohead ocs in so here they are. 

Clad:Read and Review.

Disclaimer:I don't own "Invader Zim." Jhonen Vasquez does. I don't own "Darlene, Lorelie or Alex." Greenjellohead does. I do own "Leauna and Bir."

Chapter 11 A Strange New World With Creepy Elf's

As the Elf Girl was hopping down the hallway she noticed three girls appearing out of nowhere.

The first one named Alex was short and had long black hair with brown-black eyes. The second one named Darlene had long brown hair and bangs across the forehead like a v shaped haircut, and hazel eyes, and was pale. The tallest named Lorelei had long hybrid hair and was pale too.

"How did we get here?" Alex asked?

"Don't Alex we were watching Invader Zim and fell through the TV," Darlene said, confused.

"Maybe that elf knows," Lorelei said, pointing to Becky.

Becky came out still wearing an elf hat and eating the rest of the yams. She just stared and they stared back for ten long minutes.

Alex decided to break the silence. "Excuse me where are we?" she asked, wanting answers.

"Uh...Earth...in a building made from the town," Becky answered and ran off.

So they were still on Earth but where was the question and more importantly how?

Leauna walked bye still in the Grinch outfit while holding her SIR. "Rotten Elf Girl, I will destroy her," she hissed. Leauna went in a locker and took off the Grinch outfit. Upon coming out the three girls noticed she had light green sking and dark green eyes, perhaps the most peculiar attraction was the long antennas going down to her feet. "What are you three starring at?" she hissed.

"You're Irken!" Darlene accused.

Leaunas face fell in despair and she ran back in the locker. She came out wearing a dark green wig and contacts with pale skin. "Tell anyone and you're all deceased!" she hissed and walked off.

A boy wearing an elf hat came over making sure no Elf Girl was in sight. He saw the girls giving him a strange look. "Uh...hello," he said, confused.

"BIGHEAD BOY!" Lorelei shouted and jumped on his head.

"My head's not big!" Dib yelled, annoyed and threw her off. "This isn't my day," he mumbled and ran off.

"That was Dib," Lorelei said in a trance.

"That's impossible," Alex said, baffled as slime was poured on her. Bir was seen holding a bucket grinning. "You're dead!" she screeched and Bir ran for his evil robot life.

"Lorelei, I don't think where in our world anymore," Darlene stated.

IB:Review please.

Clad:Merry X-Mas


	12. Chapter 12 Some Welcome

IB:Bwahahaha! Fear me! I have made a story of a roleplay! And though they're not in the roleplay I have added three characters! I also made up three chapters. 

Clad:So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Invader Zim." Jhonen Vasquez does. I don't own "Darlene, Alex, or Lorelei." Greenjellohead does. I do own "Leauna." I think I can claim "Bir." he is based off of Bart Simpson who belongs to Matt Groaning. Still I gave him that bucket! I don't own "Fear Factor." Some rich dude does.

Chapter 12 Some Welcome

Dib was walking down the hall making sure no one was following him. He opened the door marked number 10 and slowly closed the door. "Phew no one's here," he sighed in relif.

"Hello!" Becky squealed and dumped eggog on his head.

Dib looked at her in disgust. He took her elf hat and tore it in half with a pair of scissors in his pocket, not knowing why he had scissors in his pocket.

Beckys olive eyes widen in horror."My mom gave me that hat!" she hissed grabbing him by his collor. "I haven't seen her in 300 er 3 years," she growled.

Dib looked nervous as the girl grabbed a chair nearbye and crushed it in anger. Then he frowned. "Sorry, I haven't seen my mom in five years," he sadly stated.

She dropped the TV and sat on the top part of the bunkbed. "Eh? Why?" Becky asked.

He didn't answer just frowned but his brown eyes said it all. "Never mind that. If I told you something would you think I'm crazy?" Dib asked.

"Yep...What is it?" she asked, curioiusly.

"Well you see my other two roomates are aliens, Irkens," he whispered.

Her eyes widen. Irkens the enemies of her race how dare they come to this planet. "Tell me more," Becky ordered, right eye twitching.

Elsewhere Darlene, Alex, and Lorelei where walking down the hallway. Darlene went in room 6 and saw a little green and black puppy. A green boy walked over adjusting his Elvis wig and picked Gir up. He noticed the human staring at him and uttered three words. "Who are you?!" Zim asked.

"Zim..." Darlene mummbled. This couldn't be! Her one and only love in the flesh or whatever you call it.

"Eh? I'm Zim!" he stated, confused.

Darlene said nothing and hugged Zim nearly squeezing him to death. "Arggg! Get off of me! You rotten human!" he squealed.

Meanwhile Alex went inside a room that was pitch black except for a light. The light got brighter and turned out to be that of a game played by a scary girl. She walked over and stopped cold upon hearing. "You're blocking my light," Gaz hissed.

Lorelei opened door 2 and saw the red and black turtle that attacked Alex. He was throwing potatoes at the TV yelling at it. "No! That's all wrong!" Bir shouted.

"Bir, keep it down! I'm working on creating a weapon to destroy the stupid humans..." Leauna ordred and noticed Lorelei standing by the door. "GO AWAY!" she screeched and threw her out. Leauna goes back to the desk and looks at the paper showing the names of her roomates. "Grrr," she hissed. She stomped to the door and nearly ripped it off while opening it. "Come in," Leauna growled.

Lorelei walked in and sat down next to the robot throwing potaotes. "The people on Ear Factor are stupid," Bir stated.

She looked at the TV and saw people swimming in ear wax and eating cow ears. Lorelei turned her attention back to reality. She saw Dib and wanted to find him.

A fat little green-skin boy wearing an Elvis wig came in. "Hello, human, I'm Skoodge," he cheerfully greeted.

"Skoodge?" she said, confused.

Leauna ran over to Lorelie and threw her, and locked the door.

Lorelei sat up rubbing her but. "Well, some welcome," she stated, annoyed, and walked off.

IB:If anyone is here. Review!

Clad:And get Ear wax!


	13. Chapter 13 Don't Get Pervert Girl Mad

Invader Becky:Another chapter hoo!  
Clad:Review and get your ocs picture in a hoilday outfit on Divant Art. I kid you not.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Invader Zim." Jhonen Vasquez does. I don't own "Liz or Chi." Ayase does. I don't own "Lorelie, Alex, or Darlene," Greenjellohead does.

Chapter 13 Staying Just Don't Get Pervert Girl Mad

Lorelei bumped into a girl with medium length blond hair and green eyes with tan skin. "Watch what your doing," Liz ordered. "Hah! I said do!" she laughed, holding her ferret. Then her eyes widen when she saw her watch broken into tiny pieces. Dark green skin appeared along with big Irken eyes the color of red, blue, green, pale brown, and purple. "Darn it! Oh well that's the way the ball bounces," she sighed. "Heh heh ball," Liz chuckled. She took out another watch of her PAK and placed it on her wrist shielding her Irken form.

Lorelei was freaked out and not just because she bumped into an Irken. She saw a door labeled 10 and went inside.

Dib was telling Becky about Zim and how this Irken girl kept jumping on his head. He screamed upon seeing Lorelei and hid under the blanket.

"Hi, I'm Lorelei," she said walking over. Dib peeked from the blanket and said nothing.

Liz walked in and ran to Dib and hugged his head.

"Nice too meet you," Dib heaved trying to get loose from Liz's grasp.

"Er...I think your er kind of hot," Lorelei said, blushing. The room was engulfed in an erie feeling and a demonic red shadow formed around Liz. "Uh...I should be going," she stated and ran off.

Darlene came out of Zims room and saw Alex and Gaz walking bye. "This place is strange. I saw Zim!" she exclaimed.

"This must be a dream, Darlene," Alex stated as Gaz walked off.

Lorelei ran over slightly scared by the strange pervert Irken girl.

"Dream or not. I vote on staying," Darlene said, crossing her arms.

"What about are parents?" Alex asked. The moment she said that a phone rang and Leauna came out. She handed them the phone and went back in her dorm.

"Uh huh. Really? Yeah? Okay. Bye," Darlene said and smiled. "Are parents said we could stay here while they go on vacation," she happily stated.

Alex rolled her eyes in disbelief and walked off.

"That's fine by me," Lorelei said and went on her merry way.

IB:Review please.

Clad:Happy holidays!


	14. Chapter 14 Night

IB:Another chapter I made just for you guys. 

Clad:So review.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Invader Zim." Jhonen Vasquez does. I don't own "Darlene, Alex, or Lorelei." Greenjellohead does. I do own "Leauna." I think I can claim "Bir." he is based off of Bart Simpson who belongs to Matt Groaning. Still I gave him that bucket! I don't own "Fear Factor." Some rich dude does.

Chapter 14 Night.

Tak went her room in and saw Dib, Liz, and the strange ex elf girl. Their room was green and had a bunk bed, and one toilet. Dib got up from the bottom bunk and walked over. He went up to her face his eyes slitting. "I'm going to find out what you're up to, Tak," he sneakily, stated.

"Tak, why don't you and Becky have the bunk beds, I'll sleep on the couch and Mr. Dinky or Mr. Stinky can sleep on the floor," Liz suggested, trying to remember Dib's nickname. Dib looked very annoyed still he placed a sleeping bag on the floor.

A girl that looked 16 with short blond hair, olive colored eyes behind red-brown glasses wearing a blue pajama dress came over. "I want the bottom so I can use the bathroom at night," Becky stated.

"I don't remember you from school," Dib said, rubbing his chin.

"That's cause I just moved here. Is it true you, Liz and Tak are aliens?" Becky asked, Tak, and Liz.

Liz put her hands behind her back and smiled wide. Tak grinned. "Nope," they both answered.

"We're normal humans. See, look at my green eyes and blond hair," Liz ordered.

"I have blond hair and green like eyes too. That doesn't mean I'm human," Becky stated, crossing her arms.

Dibs eye's widen. Was she another alien? "You're an alien?" he asked, not wanted his first friend to be from space.

"Nope I was kidding," Becky awkwardly stated, shifting her eyes.

Darlene was starring at Zim who was sleeping peacefully on the top bunk. "Zzzz. I'm Zim!" I've got you now, Dibstink! I...What the?!" Zim screeched upon seeing a smiling Darlene waving at him. "Get out!" he ordered throwing a pillow at her. He stole a pill from Liz that allowed Irkens to sleep.

She snickered and ran into the bottom bunk hiding under the sheets. "Night, Zimmy," Darlene said, happily.

"Night, drop in dream ruin er," Zim hissed and went back to dream land.

Alex sighed in annoyance at the light shining in her eyes. She put the pillow over her head since talking to Gaz seemed to be a death wish.

Lorelei stared at the wall wondering where there other worlds out there? Dimensions beyond the human mind to comprehend? Maybe.

Leauna climbed on to the top bunk swallowing the pill Liz gave her. "Night, human," she hissed.

"Night, Angry Irken," Lorelei stated and went to sleep.

Bir grabbed his bucket, opened the door, and ran out to cause havoc.

IB:Review please.

Clad:Jelly donuts for all!


	15. Chapter 15 Secret and Annoyed Mr Kinky

IB:Read and Review  
Clad:You're getting boring.  
IB kicks Clad where the sun doesn't shine. Review and get a free Dib or Tak.  
Dib and Tak in a cage:Grrr.  
IB:BWAHAHAHA! Review please.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Invader Zim." Jhonen Vasquez does. I do have the power to the lock them in cages hee hee. I don't own "Liz." Ayase does. I don't own "Lorelei or Alex." Greenjellohead does. I own "Becky."

Chapter 15 A Secret and an Annoyed Mr. Kinky.

Dib was sleeping in a ghost sleeping bag on the floor, Liz who took the pill she made so Irken's could sleep was on the couch, and Becky and Tak were sleeping in the bunk bed. Dib snored and snored keeping Tak awake and Becky woke up seven hours and stomped to the bathroom. It took Tak all her willpower not to scream. One hour later the sun shined thew a window conveniently located next to Tak. Becky got out of the bunk as did an annoyed Tak. "Yawn, I slept fine what about you, Tak? Becky asked, rubbing her green eyes.

Tak glared spitefully clenching her fists in anger. "Your points to Dib snoring and your points to Becky peeing kept me up all night," stated an pissed off Tak.

"Really? I slept like a baby and had a dreams of Mr. Ginky or was it Yinky or Linky?" Liz asked, thinking.

Dib rolled his sleeping bag and placed it under the bed. He faced Tak glaring at her new human disguise. "I don't store!" Dib complained.

"Sorry," Becky apologized. "Speaking of which...I gotta go," she stated and ran to the bathroom after just going an hour ago.

Tak pushed Dib onto the bunk and crossed her arms. How she loathed the bighead nuisance. "Yes you do," she spat.

"Have fun peeing! Hope you don't see blood in your urine! Cause that happened to my neighbor and..." Liz began rambling.

Dib stared in disbelief at the Irken. She was nuts! It was more scary knowing she liked him. "You're very strange," Dib mumbled. He turned his attention back to Tak. "I do not store," he stated. This began along pointless argument.

Becky came out of the bathroom wearing a black dress with brown buttons going down and a big black hat with three triangles. "I have two insane roommates and one with anger issues. I don't start till next month," she said to Liz.

Liz gave her a confused look and raised an eyebrow. "Eh? Oh no! My neighbor's a dude! He doesn't get those," Liz said, slightly laughing.

Beky rolled her green eyes and stepped away from the girl she claimed enemy. "Right...whatever," she stated, bored.

Dib got off the bunk and strikes a pose. "I'm going to expose every alien! There body will be dissected! They're guts will be shown! Hahahahahaha!" Dib stated, laughing.

Becky fainted.

"What I say?" Dib asked, confused.

Lizs green eyes widen and she began jumping up and down. "Aliens! WHERE?" she excitedly asked.

Dib went straight to her face glaring. She was an alien and wouldn't fool him. "You're an alien! And I'm going to put you on a autopsy table," Dib stated, grinning.

Tak grabbed Birs bucket and splashed whatever was in it on Becky. "Don't be silly, Dibby, aliens don't exist," Becky stated, chuckling nervously.

"I'm not an alien. But I do think their cool and I love that show Mysterious Mysteries," Liz stated, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What about you Mr. Kinly? OH MY-I REMEMBERED IT! YEAH! SCORE 1 FOR LIZ!" Liz gleefully stated letting go of Dib and striking a pose.

"Moron," Tak sighed in annoyance.

Meanwhile Alex crept out of Gazs room and began walking down the hallway. A door marked exit shown in bright green colors. This was her ticket out of this strange land so she opened it and fell, fell, fell. She landed in a lab full of medieval type weapons. "What the?" Alex began, confused. She noticed a journal marked Plans of Evil. She opened the book and saw the name of the owner. Becky Matias.

Upstairs Lorelei opened door 10 and saw Liz hugging Dibs head much to his annoyance. She walked over and pushed Liz off and began hugging his head. "ARGGGH!" Dib yelled in furry and began pulling her arms off.

Becky sat on the couch and realized something was missing. This something was important. Without that something the truth about her would be free.

IB:Find out the truth in chapter 16! BWAHAHAHAHA!

Clad:Ignore the evil vixen and review.


	16. Chapter 16 The Secret Revealed

IB:Friends, people I don't know this chapter tells my oc Becky's secret. She has my nickname sure but is no Mary-Sue.  
Clad:Sure she is! She's a Mary-Sue of you!  
IB:Quiet! I meant she's no happy everything goes my way oc.  
Clad:Oh! Heh heh. Review peers.

Disclaimer:I don't own "Invader Zim." Jhonen Vasquez does. I don't own "Liz." Ayase does. I don't own "Darlene, Alex, or Lorelie." Greenjellohead does. I own "Leauna, Bir based on Bart Simpson owned by Matt Groaning, and Becky based on me.

Chapter 16 The Secret Revealed.

"I lost it!" Becky squealed and started taking cushions off to find her missing thing.

Dib pulled his other fan off of his head and gave Liz and Lorelie a look of anger. "You lost what?" Dib asked walking away from his annoying fans.

Alex went upstairs trying to read the book but everything was written backwards. "Not a far advance race this is just backwards English," she said to herself and bumped into Zim.

Zim was trying to get Darlene off which proved impossible. He pulled and tugged and shouted things in Irken. "Darlene human, let go of Zim!" he demanded, panting. She didn't let go so Zim brought out his spider legs and squirmed out of her grasp. Zim glared at her in disgust and ran away in fear.

Darlene frowned as Zim disappeared and noticed Alex laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked annoyed.

"Heh, nothing. Anyway he's not the only one trying to destroy Earth," Alex stated to the air upon noticing Darlene running off to find poor Zim. Sighing she walked to Lorelies room and opened the door. Leauna threw a table her way and seemed rather ticked off. Alex closed the door and still had no clue why she was here.

Meanwhile Becky was busy destroying the room while looking for her missing thing. She threw pillows, even Dib who landed with a thud against the wall. "I have to find my amulet," she stated, upset.

Liz grabbed Dib's hand helping him up. "Amulet? What does it look like?" she asked.

"It's star shape and I need it before I become old," Becky answered.

Dib rubbing his back gave her a confused look. That last line didn't make any sense to him. Nothing did anymore. "What does that mean?" he asked, confused.

Not realizing what she said Becky just grabbed things and threw them. "Never mind what it means. Just help me look," she harshly ordered.

Tak dodging incoming objects looked at the floor. "I don't see it," she said not really caring.

"Ooh...I think PAK stealing robot dude has it," Liz suggested pointing to Bir who was refilling his bucket.

Bir walked over and took his head off smiling wide scratching his beard. "Let's see," he said. Skoodge came out and so did Tak's revenge journal, Leauna's diary, and Liz's medication. "Nope! Bye!" Bir stated, chuckling and ran off. Skoodge left as well yawning.

"How did he get my im- allergy meds?" Liz asked picking her medicne up off the floor

"Who cares? I'm aging here," Becky said getting older and threw the TV at the door.

Alex walked in nearly getting hit with the flying TV and saw Lorelei hugging Dib's head as he groaned. "Uh...just thought you guys should know that there's another alien here," she said as the TV exploded behind her.

"I need it! That's my book," Becky said, annoyed and stashed her book.

Liz grabbed Lorlie and gave her a look called stay away from my man. Lorelei growled and they began a cat fight intil Dib pulled them away from each other. Then he grabbed Tak's revenge journal. Tak did a flip and grabbed her journal glaring at him in anger. Dib huffed and sat on the couch and noticed Becky. "What the? You're not human!" he accused, angry of being tricked again.

"Here ya go," Liz said smiling, handing him a camera.

"If you take a picture! I'll!," Becky threatened. "What was I saying?" she asked, voice changing to that of an older women.

He focused the camera and frowned. The alien still looked human except instead of being 16 she looked 86. "She still looks human though," Dib said disappointed, lowering the camera.

"Whoever helps me gets twenty dollars!" Becky said, panicking, dieing wasn't on her to do list.

"MONEY!" Liz screeched and grabbed the amulet out from under the bed. She handed it to Becky showing greed in her eyes.

"That's not what I. Wait! What was I saying?" Becky said scratching her head. "Oh...yeah!" she stated, remembering and took the amulet. She pressed a button and has sky-blue fur, dark blue hair, two big mouse like ears with one big hole and one small hole, and a cat tail with spikes.

Dib stuttered, Tak looks shocked, and Liz wants money. "What?" Becky asked and realized she's not in disguise. She is a Plutotaitan a small race that is Irks enemy for killing twelve Tallest since they wanted planets.

Dib starts taking pictures. "I'm going to be star of Mysterious Mysteries," he happily stated.

"Oh...yeah," Becky said, and grabbed his camera with her tail, and threw it in the toilet.

Dib frowned. "Aw, I liked that camera," he pouted.

"Too bad for you," she sneered. Bir ran inside and stole Liz's medicine and Tak's journal. He runs out before anyone but the audience catches on.

Liz raised her hand wanting her money. "When do I get my money?! And when does Mr. Kinky start acting Kinky?" she asked, eye twitching. She was so happy that she remember Dib's nickname.

Tak hit Liz with a bat she got out of her PAK. "Maybe that will get you to shut up," she said, annoyed.

Becky handed Liz Monopoly money slightly laughing. Liz woke up and grabbed a randomly placed knife. "I'LL KILL YOU!" she threatened.

Becky gave Liz a look saying your crazy and hid behind Alex and Lorelei.

Tak was trying to hold Liz back before she did something stupid. "Dib, HELP!" she ordered.

IB:Fine out what happens in 2008!

Clad:BWAHAHAHA! Read and Review.


	17. Chapter 17 Crazy Oc Girls

IB:Grounded but I'm back!

Clad:Here's chapter 17 and a fun dip snack.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Invader Zim" Jhonen Vasquez does. I don't own "Darlene, Alex, or Lorelei." Greenjellohead does. I don't own "Liz." Ayase does. I own "Becky and Bir."

Chapter 17 Crazy Irken and Clingy Fan Girl

Tak and Dib were desperately trying to hold onto Liz as she attempted to annihilate the Pluto girl hiding behind a confused and slightly scared Darlene and Alex.

Darlene and Alex didn't want to be sheilds for the blue alien. Alex wanted to go home and Darlene wanted to get Zim to marry her instead it looked like they were about to be cut open.

Becky glanced through the humans staring at Liz. Was she really an Irken or was the boy crazy? Whether or not Dib was crazy or she was an Irken didn't matter now. Letting out a big sigh the Pluto girl slowly stepped in front of the human things. Her olive cat eyes starred at the knife being held by the crazy pervert Irken girl. Dieing wasn't on her to do list so heart thumping she handed Liz her real money. "I was kidding, yeesh," Becky nervously stated and transformed back to human state.

Alex, Darlene, and Lorelei saw this as an opportunity to leave the room. So they quickly fled out into the hallway.

"WHOOO!" Liz yelled in victory and ran off to buy cheese and sour cream chips, and grape soda.

"That crazy pervert stole my bighead kid," Lorelei huffed, crossing her arms. It wasn't fair. Super Irken strenght against human strength and now she had no reason to stay.

Zim walked bye whistling the banana boat song not having a care in the world. "ZIM!" Darlene screeched.

"Dayo me say day. OH NO!" Zim yelled and his eyes widen in horror as Darleen neared him. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him and fled the scene.

Alex and Lorelei laughed at Darlene's futile effort to catch up with Zim.

Zim ran all the way to the taco stand on his spider legs and sent Liz flying into Darlene. "Oomph!" Darlene said and fell down.

"Whoo I don't want to do that again. Ha! I said do!" Liz laughed ignoring the strange look Darlene gave her. "Hi, I'm, Liz," she introduced and helped Darlene up. Then she cheerfully skipped over to the store next to the taco stand.

Darlene watched as she disappeared into the store and noticed Zim was nowhere in sight. She saw a red and black turtle open a secret entrance and vanish. Darlene went into the secret entrance and slid down the long slide. She landed on top of Bir and stood up rubbing her tocus.

Zim walked over out of disguise and he looked pissed. He glared in annoyance at his fan and let out a big sigh. "Since you wont leave me alone then I shall destroy you!" he stated smiling evilly.

Finnaly realizing that acting like a fan girl toward him wasn't the best idea. "Sorry if I seemed clingy, Zimmy. Shall we start over?" Darlene asked, hopefully.

Zim put his hand to chin and began thinking. He thought and snapped his fingers. He walked over to her went to Darlene's face smiling. "NO!" Zim shouted and pressed a button sending her up the slide. "Foolish, earthling," he said and Bir dumped fish eggs on his head, then ran off.

Becky was hidding behind Alex and Lorelie as Dib and Tak held onto Liz. "I was kidding. Yeesh," she stated, rolling her eyes and handed Liz real money. She turned back to human state and began eating an apple.

Liz stached the money in victory and dropped the knife, smiling wide. "WOOO!" she yelled and ran off to buy cheese and sour cream ships, and grape soda.

"I wonder where Zim is...aw well. Anyone see any good acts of random violence lately?" Tak asked, hopefully.

"You're Tak," Darlene stated.

Tak glared at the human and walked to the couch saying nothing.

Mimi flew in


	18. Chapter 18 New Boy and Girl of Questions

IB:This chapter introduces another oc Kloof. 

Clad:At this we would like to say no more ocs are allowed to enter.

IB:None. Two more will enter but they were in the rp.

Clad:Read and Review

Disclaimer: Why do this? You three know who I don't own. I don't own "Invader Zim." Jhonen Vasquez does. I don't own "Darlene, Alex, or Lorelei." Greenjellohead does. I don't own "Kloof, or Reapir." avatarjk137 and Yellowfur do. I own "Leauna, Bir, and Becky." They are available if you wish to use them in a story.

Chapter 18 The New Boy and Pluto Girl Of Many Questions

Leauna was of of disguise and working on something big and dangerous. A boy entered the room with his pet and saw the female arguing about nothing. Leauna threw the big and dangerous thing in the trash and noticed the human. "AHHHHHHHH! GET OUT!" she screeched. "What the hell are you doing in here human?" Leauna hissed her dark green eyes glowing in anger.

"First off I'm not human, second off I'm your new roommate, Kloof," he answered and his human disguise dropped to show an Irken cyborg.

Leauna scowled at the traitor she had heard of in prison. How she detested such unloyalty to the empire even thought she loathed the Tallest. "I've heard of you and your stupid Resisty," Leauna stated, and got on her spider legs. "I shall destroy you now," Leauna evilly stated.

Kloof scowled and took out the two swords behind his back and chopped off the spider legs. Kloof grinned until she jumped on top of him and began strangling him.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you like the worm you are," Leauna hissed.

Meanwhile Zim left his lab and stuck around the hallway making sure no one was following him. He went into the bathroom and began wiping the egg yolk off.

"Why it this call the boys room?" Becky asked.

Zim turned around and saw the girl staring at him. Girls weren't supposed to be in here. "GET OUT!" he yelled.

"Why is your skin green?" she asked. Humans weren't green at least she never saw a green human.

"Skin condition," he answered.

"Why are your ears missing?" she asked, curious.

"Skin condition," he answered, yawning. This was going no where and he really wanted her to leave.

"You don't have a nose either," Becky said, pondering, and he began swearing in Irken.

"Yeesh...I'm leaving," Becky stated, annoyed and walked out. She saw a black and green SIR unit enter a room and decided to follow it. Becky opened the door and saw two Irkens one was being strangled until the SIR shot the other Irken with a laser gun. "Irkens? Darn it! Why are two here?" Becky asked, annoyed.

"To destroy the Tallest," they both answered.

"Wait! I'm gonna destroy, Red!" Leauna spat in Kloofs face. This began a long boring argument over who was killing the Tallest.

Becky yawned and sat on the bed. "Why do you want to destroy the, Tallest?" she asked, bored.

"Are ways are wrong," Kloof answered.

"You mean your ways are wrong. My ways are right," Leauna growled.

"Why are your ways wrong and wait why are they right. No...I mean...my head hurts," Becky moaned. "You guys can argue all you want until I destroy you," she evilly stated.

"What?!" they both said, confused.

Becky realizing her mistake ran out of the room.

Leauna and Kloof stared at the open door and went back to arguing. "I don't have time for your stupidness," Leauna huffed and walked over to the table she was working at.

"Whatever. I'm going to get corn dogs," Kloof stated and walked out of the room leaving the angry female to her evil work.

IB:Read.  
Clad:And review.  
IB:No reviews no quick updates. I need reviews. They fill me.


	19. Chapter 19 Attack of Screwy SIRS

IB:SUPRISE!

Clad:Handing out applesauce containers for all reviewers.

Disclaimer:I don't own "Invader Zim," Jhonen Vasquez does. I don't own "Liz," Ayase does. I don't own "Lorelei or Alex" SonOfABiscuitEatingBullDog" does. I don't own "Kloof," avatarjk137 does. I own "Becky, Leauna, and Bir."

Chapter 19 Robots of Screwland and more Randomeness.

Becky walked back to her room and Mimi was seen whacking her head and screaming random things. "Master I fly and ate ducks," she said giggling.

Tak watched Mimi and sighed, Dib stared. "Is that your robot?" he asked.

"Too bad your robot lost a screw," Becky teased.

Liz walked back in eating ships, she walked over to Dib and leaned oh him. Dib laughed nervously at Liz and scooted away. Liz sighed and watched Mimi throw stale sausages everywhere. "I could fix her if ya want," she happily suggested.

Tak glared at Liz in detestement, "I don't know I can trust you," she said, skeptict that such and insane Irken could fix her robot. She thought pervert girl would just make it worst.

"I fixed your PAK didn't I?" Liz smugly asked.

Tak frowned, "Well..." she didn't know what to say.

Meanwhile.

Gaz playing her game, sighed to herself, "How do I wind up in these situations?" she asked annoyed.

Skoodge grinned at Gaz, "I guess it's my good luck charm," he said happily, and showed a charm neckclace in the shape of a duck.

Bir runs into Gaz, steals her gameslave, and runs off, laughing manicallly.

Gaz eyes widened, it was bad enough she was stuck in a building with stupid people, now her one entertainement had been stolen. "Do you have a gun?" she asked Skooodge, twitching.

"I have a laser gun," Skoodge answered showing a big gun. Gaz growling took it and ran off chaising Bir. "Aww, that was my favorite gun," he pouted, upset. "Stupid charm, ducks bah!" he threw the necklace and it hit Kloof in the eye.

"What was that for?!" he glared at Skoodge.

"Heh sorry about that," Skoodge grinned sheepishly. "So, anything you need me to do?" he asked bored. "Wait! You work for the Resisty!" suddenly his eyes narrowed, and his grin turned to a scowl.

"And you work for two tall morons," Kloof laughed cruelly at Skoodge.

Skoodge growled, "They may treat me like dirt, and have tried to kill me off, but their my leaders...and..." he began thinking about what he just said. Having rulers that hate you for no good reason really stinks. "Just go!" he sighed, walking off.

Kloof shook his head and walked back to his room.

Leauna opened the closit and got buried in random objects, "BIR! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" she threatened, angry.

Bir cackling ran into Tak, Becky, Liz, and Dibs room, and stole Taks PAK as well as Mimi.

Becky stared as the deranged robot ran away, "That robot took your backpack away Tak," she said.

"Don't you need that for living?" Dib asked slightly and only very slightly concerened.

"He also took Mimi your robot. How come you have a robot?" Becky asked slightly jealous.

Lorelei walked over to Dib and smiled at him. "Uh, can I help you?" Dib asked hoping she wouldn't attack him like a certain Irken girl.

"Yes, you can show me around," Lorelei answered, and a dark aura started surrounding the area.

"Don't think that's wise," Becky warned. Liz was snarling and the aura was coming from her.

Lorelei sighed, glared at Liz, and walked to a beanbag chair.

Alex walked in, "I got news Becky plans on destroying on rulling all human life,"she announced.

"SHE LIES! Heheheheheh," Becky laughed nervously.

REVIEW!


End file.
